Wanting Somthing More
by LadyDogDemon
Summary: Summary sucks but please RR Kagome wants to save her father that is very ill. Sesshmaru wants ultimate power. Can they help each other find what there looking for or will they find something unexpected. Sesskag...on long hold
1. Chapter 1

**Wanting Somthing More**

**disclaimer**

I do not own inuyasha or any of the characters I only own the theme to the story

Introduction

This story takes place in feudal Japan which was a long time ago, when the lands were divided between four strong demon war lords , Inu-Tashio lord of the west, Banruu lord of the south, Hachiemon lord of the east and finally Onigumo Lord of the north. Each of these lords was exceptionally strong but one stood out more in both power and grace. He was lord Inu-Tashio; by far the strongest and smartest of all the lords and his son Sesshmaru was following greatly in his fathers footsteps. Inu-Tashio new that one day Sesshmaru would become more powerful then himself. This knowledge was not unknown to others and this frightened Inu-Tashio because at the present moment he was at war against an extremely strong miko by the name of Midoriko. He knew that when the time came to fight her, that he would die or be injured greatly, this would leave Sesshmaru and his lands unprotected. So Inu-Tashio decided to send Midoriko a treaty for peace.

At the time of the war Midoriko had a baby, a little girl in which she named Kagome. For Kagome's well being Midoriko accepted Inu-Tashio treaty for peace, because she didn't want Kagome growing up without a mother. Unfortunately though five years later Midoriko became extremely ill and she new that she was dieing, so with the last bit of her strength she passed on the rest of her powerful miko abilities to her young daughter were they would lie dormant until Kagome was ready to us them. No one but kame himself could have expected what Kagome and Sesshmaru's future now holds.


	2. Lost but not forgotten

**Wanting Something More**

**_disclaimer-- i do not own inuyasha or any of the other characters i am only saying thi once. think you for your time._**

Chapter 2

**Lost but not forgotten**

Five years after the horrible war a young girl cries over the still form of a beautiful women, a women that could disintegrate hundreds demons with just one arrow, a women that's beauty could rival that of a goddess, a women that was simple yet refine, a women that was loved by all that she protected, and was respected by the enemies that she fault, this women was everything to the young girl, this women was the young girls mother, Midoriko.

A man in his early thirties walks in and puts his hand on the shoulder of the young girl that is crying and says, "its ok to cry Kagome but your mama is in a better place now. She's watching you Kagome. She's watching you from heaven, and she always will. Your mama told me before she went to heaven that she would be your guardian angel. She's with you Kagome and she always will be."

Kagome looks up at the man with her tear streaked face and in like a whisper she asked "how dose Kagome know mamas with her? Papa Kagome cant see her" her father smiled and put his finger on her chest were her heart was located and said "she will always be right here, you may not see her, touch her, or hear her, but just close your eyes and you can feel her, right here in your heart."

Kagome looked up at her father, smiled and said something that would change her life and the lives of others forever." Kagome wants to be a miko like mama." Her father looked stunned and because he didn't say anything Kagome thought he didn't hear her so she said it again "Kagome wants to be a miko like mama papa and Kagome wants Kaede-sama to train her just like she did for mama."

Her father looked down at her and nodded his head, saying, "I will make the arrangements baby girl." Kagome smiled up at her father again and thanked him. She then pulled him down to her eye level and said. "don't worry about Kagome papa. Kagome will come home some times and see her papa, and show papa all of the things Kaede-sama will learn kagome."

He smiled at Kagome, and laughed at the way she talked in third person. He would most definitely miss his little Kagome, but he new that it was her destiny. He scooped her up in his arms and took her out of the small hut, to stand with the rest of the village. A monk said a few words and then kagome and her father both took torches from the monk, said there last goodbyes and set the hut on fire.

Meanwhile up on the hilltop that over looked the small village, The Great Inu-Tashio stood with his son at his side. Sesshoumaru looked down at the small village with the hut on fire, and then looked at his father, and asked "why our we here father? Midoriko was our enemy." Inu-Tashio looked down at his young son and said "Sesshoumaru, Midoriko was our enemy, and she still would be if it wasn't for you and her daughter kagome, however when you think about it, the war ended the way Midoriko and my self wanted it to, in peace. The war was over nothing really important other than, the humans wanted us to leave them alone and we wanted the humans to leave us a lone. So ultimately you and kagome saved many lives." Sesshoumaru looked up at his father and said to him," you still haven't answered my question father, why are we here?" Inu-Tashio looked at Sesshoumaru and said one word, "respect."

Sesshoumaru nodded and looked back at the burning hut in the small village, except this time he looks at the burning hut with respect. He then new why his father and himself were there showing respect to the miko Midoriko because though she was an enemy at one time she was also very powerful and she never misused her powers, that deserved respect.

i hope it dose not suck

please dont be mean in the reviews


End file.
